


When the Universe Collides

by Cinno_Angel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celestial AU, Fluff, M/M, Moon!Eskel, More Fluff, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Sort Of, Star!Jaskier, Tangled easter egg, i don't know what other tags to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: Everyone knows that the moon reflects the light of the sun, but sometimes, just sometimes, a star will make the moon glow.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher) (minor), Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	1. Moonshine

“Eskel! Where are you!” 

Eskel rolled his eyes as he heard his friend Geralt shout for him. Yeah, they were supposed to be sticking together right now, but he had found a deer that he’d decided to hunt. And now the deer was running away. Eskel shot a glare at Geralt who had come up behind him. 

“Can’t you see that I’m trying to hunt? Do you want to eat tonight?” Eskel questioned sharply. 

Geralt huffed, “Vesemir told us to hunt together,” He pointed out. It was dangerous right now, with people wanting to kill all the witchers. 

“Well Vesemir isn’t here. And I didn’t think you’d ever be the one sticking so tight to the rules,” Eskel countered. 

Geralt sighed. “Fine, you go after your deer. I’m going to go hunt some birds”

Eskel nodded and headed off in the direction the deer had run. It was starting to get dark, but he’d been right about one thing. If they wanted to eat tonight they needed to bring back more food than they had so far. Or they’d be the ones starving while the others ate. 

Eskel followed the deer tracks, careful of where he stepped because he needed to stay quiet if he was going to catch this deer. As he moved further into the forest it got darker and darker until Eskel couldn’t see. He stumbled forward. Then there was a voice, more beautiful than he had ever heard before. 

“I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace

Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal”

Eskel took a step forward but it turned out that was the wrong step because it sent him rolling down a hill into a bright clearing. Eskel groaned as he lay at the bottom of the hill. He blinked, his eyes having to adjust to the sudden light. A wet nose nudged against his cheek and as his eyes adjusted he saw a glowing boy standing over him. “Hello!” The boy said cheerfully. 

Eskel scrambled to his feet, drawing his sword. “Fuck.” He must’ve stumbled into a fairy realm. Vesemir was going to have his ass and Geralt would never let him forget this if he made it out of here alive.

The boy, probably about his age, had shaggy brown hair and was dressed like any bard, though Eskel suspected he was far more than he appeared. There were also those brilliant cornfield blue eyes. For one, the boy was glowing, and it was his glow that was lighting the clearing. “I’m not going to hurt you,” He said. 

“Where am I?” Eskel asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. He didn’t lower his sword. He noticed that there were a few deer here as well. Where the fuck was he.

“Oh this? Well, this is a safe place for the children of the sun, moon, and stars,” The boy answered. His smile was almost more blinding than his light. “I’m Julian!” He held out his hand with a slight bounce his step forward. 

Eskel stared at him, confused. For one he was surprised this boy was so fearless of him. People usually were scared because of the scars on his face. And then there was this whole star, moon, what the fuck was even going on thing. “Children on the sun, moon, and stars?” He had never heard of such children and he was 16! He was already well versed in lots of lore.

“Yeah! Children born with the power of celestials. You must be one if you found your way here. See the sun, moon, and stars keep their light away from this area so people who don’t have celestial light within them can’t find it!” Julian explained. 

Eskel had to take a moment to process this new information. So he was some sort of celestial child? “How do I know what I’m a child of?”

“Oh that’s easy!” Julian exclaimed, “See, if you're a child of the moon you will have a silver glow. It's harder to tell the difference between the sun and stars but that’s where powers come in. The sun and stars have really similar powers, except the stars aren’t as powerful. But! The stars do have powers of guiding! I’m a star so I always know which way is north, and I can always find my way home, and I can summon willow O’ the wisps if I need to!”

Eskel was pretty sure his jaw dropped. “But willow O’ the wisps are malevolent spirits!” He countered. 

Julian giggled. “Oh silly, they’re only malevolent when they are hurt and that includes their feelings. If they want to lead you somewhere you always find them or you might find your hair tied to your headboard,” He stated, all matter of fact like.

"Good to know," Eskel responded. Well, it seemed like he could trust Julian, so he slowly sheathed his sword. "Maybe you can help guide me back to my friend before we get in trouble."

"Of course," Julian said, smiling happily. He cupped his hands in front of him. "Willow O' the wisp. Guide what has been lost. Shine your light towards home. Be here with me, be here with me." A blue light appeared in Julian's hands and he set it free. 

Eskel watched as the blue light floated up to the top of the small hill. He glanced back at Julian. "Thank you," He said before making his way up the hill. Then he paused and turned back around. "I'm Eskel by the way." A smile pulled at his lips and he had to tear himself away from Julian who shouted a cheery goodbye. 

Eskel followed the blue light through the darkness and through the slightly less dark forest. The light led him back to Kaer Morhen before disappearing. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that Geralt had already come back. Eskel sighed and walked to the front gates where one of the older witchers was waiting for him. 

“Eskel, glad you could join us,” The witcher said, tone cold and arms crossed, “Why were you gone so long.”

“Sorry master,” Eskel responded, “I was hunting a deer.”

“And?” The witcher pressed.

“And I lost it,” Eskel admitted. Well, he hadn’t lost the deer technically. He’d found it and then got distracted by Julian. And now his mind was going back to Julian, the very attractive boy made out of starlight. 

The witcher shook his head. “Eskel, you’re better than that. The gates are closed for the night so you’re going to have to sleep out here unless you can find a way inside.”

Eskel sighed and nodded. He supposed that was fair. And he already knew there was no way he was getting inside because he’d have his ass beat if he tried. So Eskel found a spot along the wall and settled in for the night. He considered trying to find his way back to that clearing full of flowers and Julian. No, not tonight. But maybe he'd go back later this week. Eskel smiled faintly as he fell asleep and if he had a silver glow around him as he slept, no one noticed. 

* * *

“I’ll wait and hope

Your eyes aren’t rivers there to weep

But a place for crows to rest their feet

I’ll wait and hope

And rest my head at night content

Knowing where my marbles went

And I will wait

And I will wait

And I will wait

And hope”

Jullian was singing as he watched Eskel run through sword training. Eskel had come back after a few days, when he’d had a chance to go into the forest to train. At least he was being honest and was training. Even though it was with his new friend.

Eskel took deep but controlled breaths as he decided to take a break. Jullian held out a flask of water which he gratefully accepted. Eskel drank from the flask before sitting next to Jullian. He watched as Jullian finished a flower crown. 

Jullian beamed as he placed the flower crown on Eskel's head. "For you!" His starlight brightened slightly, but from what Eskel could tell it was always bright. 

Eskel smiled. "You know I'll have to go back to my keep. I won't be able to keep this one."

"Yeah, I know. But here you are a prince of the celestials!" Jullian declared. There was something about that that made Eskel laugh. 

Jullian's eyes widened in surprise. "You're glowing!" 

Eskel looked at himself confused, not being able to see any glow besides Jullian's brilliant one. Jullian's face scrunched up and his glow faded. But there was still enough light that they could see each other. Eskel realized that silvery light was his glow. 

Eskel looked at Jullian and grinned. "I'm a moon child."

Jaskier nodded and grinned. "The prince of the moon!" His starlight returned, but now Eskel could tell what was his light and what was Jullian's. 

Eskel was rather amazed. He felt special. But there were probably tons of others. "Jullian, are there others like us? How common is this?" 

Jullian's face fell and his light dimmed to nearly non-existent. Eskel had a feeling that wasn't by choice. "There used to be more but not anymore. We're hunted for our powers. Mages in particular have killed those like us for our blood because it makes their magic stronger. And most of those that don't get killed are bought by people with lots of money. My mom hid me here when I was four. She was a sun. I haven't seen her since." 

"Oh." Eskel frowned. It grew darker as his moonshine disappeared. He considered what he could do. "Well, why don't you come back with me to the keep? I'm sure we can figure something out so you're not stuck here for the rest of your life."

"No!" Jullian's protest was sudden and startled Eskel. "Witchers are almost as bad as mages. They use celestial blood to make their mutagens work better. And yes, I know you're a witcher. But you're different."

"The trial of the moons," Eskel mumbled, "So is any of this real? Are we the same or am I just some fake?"

"We are the same," Jullian promised, "Remember what I said about mages? They are fakes and if they were let through then well, there wouldn't be anywhere safe. You were born with the blood of the moon." 

Eskel furrowed his brow. "This is a lot to take in," He admitted. 

"It's okay. I understand if you need time to process," Jullian said. He got up to move to the other side of the clearing, but Eskel grabbed his hand, stopping him. 

"Wait." Eskel gripped Jullian's hand tightly. "Stay with me, while I figure this out, please?" 

Jullian nodded and sat back down next to Eskel. They sat in silence, Eskel working through the new information. Well, at least he wasn't a failure of the trial of the moons. It had just all already been there. 

Eventually Eskel had to get up to return to Kaer Morhen. He didn't want to get in trouble again. "I'll see you soon Starlight. And I won't let anyone know I'm not a fake," He promised. 

Jullian hugged Eskel tightly, "You better not," He mumbled before he let Eskel go. Jullian pressed a quick kiss to Eskel's forehead. "Stay safe."

"I will," Eskel promised before he made the trek back to Kaer Morhen. He felt like his promises held a heavier weight now. Because Jullian was so important. 

* * *

"Moonshine!" Jullian said cheerfully as Eskel made his way into the clearing. Jullian's face fell when he noticed the grim look on Eskel's face. Eskel felt bad that he was the reason Jullian's light dimmed. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Eskel sighed, "I head out on the path at the end of winter. I knew it was coming, my friend has already gone a few times and I'm almost twenty four. I guess I just wasn't prepared for the fact that I'd be leaving you behind." 

“Oh.” Jullian went quiet, his light almost going out completely. Eskel frowned slightly. A lot had happened in the eight years they had known each other. They had both grown into their bodies, Eskel getting taller and his muscles actually looking proportionate to his body, and Jullian actually putting on some muscles as he got taller so he wasn’t so lanky anymore. Jullian still had the same bright eyes and scruffy hair, but he captivated Eskel’s heart every time he looked at him. 

“Do you have to go?” Jullian asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

Eskel nodded, “Yeah. If anything I have to go to gather coin so that we can buy food." 

"I see." Jullian's eyebrows furrowed as he was deep in thought. He seemed to decide something before whistling. A deer came over and butted it's head against Jullian's before going over to Eskel. "He'll follow you back. Please don't kill him in the forest though."

Eskel was amazed that this deer was willingly offering its life to provide for the witchers. "Thank you. I'll wait till I get back to the keep," He said, reaching out to pet the deer. 

Jullian nodded. "You may want to leave soon. I may not let you go if you stay too long. But, one thing first. I'd like a gift."

"Anything for you," Eskel responded. He felt the same, that if he stayed here too long that he wouldn't want to leave. Why would he? Jullian was perfect and here he could learn about what made him special. Hell, both he and Jullian could now control their light on command, though they still mostly let their light change with their emotions. Eskel only glowed around Jullian. Except that one time he showed Geralt and Geralt copied him. Though if Eskel had to guess, Geralt only glowed from the trial of the moons. 

"A kiss, please," Jullian requested, "A real one, on the lips." 

Eskel was caught off guard by the request but when he really thought about it, he shouldn't have been surprised. After eight years they were bound to grow close like this, or at least consider it. So Eskel approached Jullian. He placed a hand on his star's cheek before pressing his lips against Jullian's. 

The kiss was soft and felt like it lasted an eternity. But all too soon Jullian was breaking off the kiss. Jullian rested his forehead against Eskel's. "Please be safe moonshine."

"Only if you promise to be safe as well starlight," Eskel responded. 

Jullian smiled, "I promise," He said before pushing Eskel towards the hill to leave. "Till we meet again."

Eskel chuckled. "Till we meet again." He turned around and pressed a quick kiss against Jullian's lips. "I love you," He whispered before making the mad dash up the hill and through the forest. There were butterflies in his stomach and his heart was warm. He couldn't wait to see Jullian again. 


	2. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hundred years have passed since Eskel and Jullian first met. It's been 17 since they last saw each other. Now a Willow O' the Wisp guides Jullian to the place he needs to be the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick couple of notes. Yes this is short, but this is literally all I had planned for this story. And that's okay.   
> Also, Aiden and Vesemir are alive. Aiden survived the shot but lost his eye, and Vesemir is alive because Defending Kaer Morhen happened differently.

Jaskier hummed, his fingers pulling at the strings of his lute as he skipped down the road. Sure, he was travelling on his own right now because Geralt had gone off to find Ciri, but it was okay. Jaskier was sure they'd both be fine. 

Maybe they would be fine, but apparently not everything was fine. Jaskier stared at the willow O' the wisp that had appeared in front of him. It was flickering between blue and red. That meant there was trouble somewhere it wanted to take him to. Jaskier gave a short nod to the spirit and began following it. He supposed he didn't really have a choice because it would be impolite not to follow the wisp. He just hoped it wasn't something he could get killed from. He may never age, but he could still die. 

The willow O' the wisp refused to let Jaskier stop walking for three days, save when he needed to eat and drink water. His feet were definitely bleeding, he hurt, and he was exhausted. Maybe he'd assumed wrong about there being trouble he needed to find. Maybe the willow O' the wisp was playing a game with him. 

But then Jaskier recognized the forest he was in. It was the one near Kaer Morhen. He knew exactly what direction to turn to get to the safe haven in this area. But that wasn't where the wisp was taking him. It was taking him in the direction he'd seen Eskel go. Jaskier's heart dropped and panic finally set in. He started running after the wisp. 

Jaskier scrambled up the path, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. Eskel, Geralt, or Ciri could be in trouble. They were the only people that could be here that he deeply cared about. So unless the wisp thought Yennefer was a good reason for him to come running, he didn't know what was. 

The bard knew something really bad had happened as soon as he started seeing wilted plants. A moon child had been here and used their decaying powers. Jaskier pursed his lips, worried. A battle had just been fought here, snow on the ground. "Fuck." If Jaskier was right then this meant the wild hunt had attacked Kaer Morhen. 

Jaskier slowed as he entered Kaer Morhen for the first time. There were bodies on the ground, definitely Wild Hunt. And luckily no one he recognized. Jaskier stumbled as he reached the main courtyard. This was where decay had been used. Jaskier grimaced and formed a starlight barrier around himself to keep the lingering effects from hurting him.

“Jaskier!” Jaskier looked up to see Triss running towards him. She paused when she saw the shield surrounding him but he just walked up to her and collapsed in her arms. He glanced past her to see the wisp still there and waiting for him. 

"I need to follow that wisp," Jaskier said. Triss glanced at the wisp and nodded, helping support him as they followed the wisp. 

"What happened to you?" Triss asked. 

"I have been walking for three days straight following the wisp," Jaskier answered, "What happened here?"

"The wild hunt attacked. They were trying to get to Ciri, but then Eskel used decay." Triss gave Jaskier a knowing look. That told him that she knew he was a celestial child, and if he had to guess she was too. 

"I'm guessing there's either not a sun child around or they haven't countered decay yet," Jaskier mused as Triss let him into the keep. 

"I'm a sun, so is another witcher here. Nothing we've tried has worked." Triss stopped when Geralt came over, looking confused. Jaskier had dropped his shield because Triss had put up a stronger one. Jaskier didn't exactly want that to be how Geralt found out Jaskier was a star child, and he was glad Geralt didn't seem to know yet. 

"What are you doing here Jaskier?" Geralt asked. He seemed a little grumpy and Jaskier knew he had every right to be. There had just been attacked and technically Jaskier shouldn't even know where Kaer Morhen was. 

"I-" Jaskier trailed off when he noticed the wisp had stopped and was flashing red more rapidly. Jaskier let go of Triss and moved past Geralt. He dropped to his knees when he saw Eskel lying on a makeshift cot. "Moonshine," He mumbled, "You're an idiot."

Eskel chuckled before going into a coughing fit. He was sickly pale. "Hey Starlight. I knew the wisp had to be you." Said wisp had disappeared now that Jaskier was where it had wanted him to be. 

"Moonshine? How did I not know Eskel had an alcohol nickname?" Lambert spoke up. Someone Jaskier had never seen before smacked Lambert upside the head. "Ow!" 

The person rolled their eyes and approached Jaskier and Eskel. Jaskier noticed the cat medallion and wondered why a cat was here helping the wolves. He thought cats hated wolves. "You're like us," The cat witcher stated. Jaskier nodded slightly. 

"Aiden, you don't need to interrogate Jas," Eskel said. Somehow Eskel had found Jaskier's hand and was holding it tightly. 

"I'm not," The cat, Aiden, said. "I just want to know if Jaskier can do anything. So can you?"

Jaskier looked down. "I'm just a star. If you and Triss are suns and you can't do anything I doubt I'll be able to." 

Eskel placed a hand on Jaskier's cheek. "Starlight, look at me." Jaskier looked at Eskel with sad eyes. "You are strong. I believe in you." 

Jaskier took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll do everything I can," He promised. He held Eskel's hands in his, closing his eyes. He searched deep inside for the power he needed. 

Aiden stepped back, giving them space. Geralt and Lambert tried to get a look of what was going on, but Vesemir grabbed them by their ears and dragged them away. They'd all seen what Eskel had done so they had no idea what to expect from Jaskier. Except for Triss and Aiden, they knew. 

Jaskier found the power, a warm fluttering light. He let the light build and flow from him. "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine." The words slipped from Jaskier's mouth, coming easily to him. Everyone called on their powers differently. Music from the soul was Jaskier's way. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

Star light poured from Jaskier, some swirls wrapping around Eskel and others escaping to outside. When the light died down Eskel was looking much better and if anyone checked outside, the ground was no longer blackened and plants were lively again. 

Jaskier was shocked. He'd only ever healed small cuts and scratches. This was countering the moon's most powerful ability. "I.. guess there's a lot we still don't understand about celestial children." 

Eskel laughed and sat up, pulling Jaskier into a hug. "Thank you starlight," He whispered before kissing Jaskier. 

Jaskier returned the kiss, a normal happiness glow coming from him. Eskel even had a silver glow to him. “I am never leaving you alone,” Jaskier stated, crawling on top of Eskel, “But for now, I need a nap.”

“Alright, alright.” Eskel lay back down and let Jaskier snuggle up against him. They were both tired and now that Eskel wasn't slowly dying, he could sleep as well. So they both settled down and fell asleep. 

"So wait, that was what you were trying to do?" Lambert asked Aiden.

Aiden gave a nod, "Yes. I was hoping Jaskier would just be able to save Eskel, but it seems together they are quite strong. I wonder if we could do the same." 

"We?" Lambert questioned with a confused tone. 

"Yes. You're an adorable little silver bauble when we're together and you're sleeping. And I can feel the moon in you." Aiden pressed a teasing kiss to Lambert's cheek. "Come on little bauble, let's go help grandpa Vesemir." With that Aiden turned and started walking away. 

Lambert stood there for a minute, looking dumbfounded. Then he seemed to snap out of it. "Hey wait!" He shouted, taking after Aiden. 


End file.
